


Guitar Sounds

by ratmanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, guitar player lance, hey soul sister by train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmanfics/pseuds/ratmanfics
Summary: this is just lance missing his bf's and being sad to his guitar
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 24





	Guitar Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have an update to paws and pins this week, take this as a peace offering

He idly strummed chords, reviewing them. E, A, G, D, B, C, F. over and over. E A G D B C F. they were in the wrong order, but he didn't care. 

He shifted, strumming a D chord, A chord, B minor chord. He picked up his strumming. He circled back to D.

”Your lip-stick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains, I knew I wouldn't forget you, and soon I'd go and let you blow my mind.” He knew he missed a part, but he jumped to the chorus anyway, strumming faster. “Hey soul sister! Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair ya know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, ooo. Tonight.”   
He let the last D chord ring out. 

Keith and Shiro both had business trips this week, what are the odds? So lance was left alone, in their giant apartment, with their 3 cats, Keith’s weird mutt of a dog, and Lance’s precious guinea pig. He looked over at the small rodent, lying peacefully on his pillow.

”Are you as lonely as I am? Of course you aren’t. You're a guinea pig. I'm talking to my guinea pig. Great, now I'm losing my mind too.”

He turned back to his guitar. He instinctively strummed an E minor. It was a common chord in mariachi songs. E minor was a sad sounding chord, but it sounded like home to Lance, sounded like his Abuelo teaching him to play back in Cuba, sounded like his Abuela humming in the kitchen, finishing up a crossword puzzle.

He played an E chord. It sounded like a different home, his current home. It sounded like Shiro’s laughter, and Keith's annoyed groans. It sounded like the sizzling of the wok as Shiro taught him how to use it, and how he could combine their food styles. It sounded like Keith's commentary on movies they've seen hundreds of times, like Keith's motorcycle rumbling when they went for rides. The E chord sounded average, a normal chord, it sounded like his normal, like his boyfriends’ snoring on either side of him. 

Lance rested his chin on the body of his guitar, sighing deeply. He dipped his forehead down, pressing it into the curve. He knew they’d be back, just a couple more days, but his anxiety said otherwise. He could call them, but what if they were in a meeting? They were a couple hours ahead of him right now, it should be late enough for them to be out of meetings. 

He put his guitar back on the rack and picked up his phone.


End file.
